


Black Heart | Jughead Jones The III

by KibaRoark



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Riverdale, Southside Serpent, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaRoark/pseuds/KibaRoark
Summary: At age twelve, Katherine Alexander stumbles upon a young Jughead Jones in the projector room of the Drive-In movie theatre. A friendship between the unusual children grows and strengths through high school. But, the year following Jason Blossom’s death causes riffs in their bond. Secrets are revealed, hearts are broken – can the two repair the relationship they’ve had for so long?





	1. Young Heart

**Author's Note:**

> SLOW UPDATES  
> Reposted from my Quotev account.

_-_ Age 12 _-_

“Come on honey! It’s time to go to the drive-in cinema. IT is playing tonight – a classic horror film!” Katherine’s mother called. 

Katherine hated horror films and stories, even at the age of twelve. She really didn’t want to go. Katherine clutches her pigtails and pouted. Her mother walked up the stairs to her room and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“If you don’t want to watch the movie, we can ask someone to look after you. But that would mean you wouldn’t be able to eat any popcorn.” Her mother cooed, rubbing Katherine’s shoulder. 

Katherine let out a sigh and followed her mother out of the room, down the stairs and into the car where her father waited for them. The car ride was for the most part silent. Katherine’s parents were talking about meeting up with some of their old high school friends. 

“FP might be there tonight, you and he were best mates in high school.” Katherine’s mother talked idly. 

“Yup,” her father sighed, “And when I was still in the Serpents.” 

Her parents paid for entry and parked. The movie’s opening started to play almost as soon as the car had been put into park. Katherine’s mother leaned over into the back seat, while her father brought down the convertible roof. 

“Why don’t you take this cash and buy yourself some popcorn?” 

Katheirne grabbed the money from her mother’s hand.

“Can I go and sit with the other children, mother?” Katherine asked, pointing at a small group of children sitting together. 

“Sure, honey.” 

With that, she jumped out the car and ran to the vendor. Katherine was eager to taste the buttery-salty goodness that was popcorn. She asked nicely, remembering her please and thank you. On her way back to the children she saw a young boy – about her age, disappear around a corner into the cinema house. Curious, Katherine followed him. 

She knocked on the door that he had disappeared behind. The door opened to reveal a boy with dark brown-black hair that was curly. He worse baggy jeans, canvas shoes and knitted crown beanie. 

“What do you want?” He barked. 

Katherine couldn’t say anything. The boy’s stomach growled. On instint, Katherine outheld her popcorn to him. 

“Would you like some?” She asked. 

The boy remained quiet, contemplating the decision on wether or not to trust this girl. She was the first person around his age to show him any compassion – apart from his two other friends. 

“Come in.” He grumbled, taking a handful of popcorn. 

Katherine smiled and stepped into the room. Many reels lined the walls and shelves inside the small room. The project that was playing IT was rolling the film. 

“Why do you come here?” Katherine asked.

“I live hear.” The boy replied.

It was only then that Katherine saw the makeshift bed behind the boy, with a couple bags of apples and lollies on the bench beside it. Katherine was confused.

“Don’t you live with your family?” 

“Not anymore.” He replied coldly.

Katherine knew it wasn’t her place to push any further, so she offered the popcorn to him again. His stomach grumbled again. 

“Do you not get any food to eat?” She asked.

“No. Nor anything to drink.” 

Katherine felt the money in her pocket giggled as she reached for some more popcorn. She then put down the bucket, called out to the boy that she’d be back soon and ran back to the vendor. With the remaining money, she bought a bottle of water and a corndog. Katherine knocked on the door and the boy opened it. She gave him the water and corndog.

“You got this for me?” He asked, dumbfounded.

“Yup!” 

“Why?” 

“Because I want you to be happy and not hungry.” She explained.

The boy cracked a smile. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Katherine Alexander.” She replied, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. “How about you?”

“I’m Jughead, Jughead Jones the Third.”

Katherine giggled. 

“That’s a strange name, I think it suits you!” 

The two sat and talked for the remainder of the movie. They hadn’t realised how much time had passed until the movie reel in the project clicked – signalling the end of the film. In such a small amount of time, the duo felt inseparable. 

“I feel as if I’ve known you for longer than a night.” Jughead said.

For a young boy, he spoke very well. Katherine made a sound of affirmation. 

“Friends?” She asked.

“Friends.” He confirmed. “Feel free to come by anytime.” 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Since that night, Katherine visited Jughead whenever she could. She always brought food and comics – so that he could eat and they could talk. Katherine transferred schools to the same one that Jughead attended and met his two other friends – Betty and Archie. The four became very close, but Katherine always remained closer to Jughead then the others. 

From the day they first met, Katherine couldn’t deny that she had formed a crush on the beanie-wearing boy.


	2. Drawn Heart

_-_ Present Day _-_

School started up again tomorrow and Jughead and Katherine were determined to not waste it. Katherine made her way to the Drive-In where Jughead continued to live; she brushed her brown hair to the side and repositioned her backpack. She knocked the S.O.S. Morse Code and Jughead opened the door for her. 

“Hey Kitten Whiskers, good to see you.” He joked, pulling her in for a hug. 

“Juggie, it’s been like a day since I saw you.” Katherine laughed. 

Katherine slung her bag off her shoulder and onto the floor of his bedroom. She unzipped her bag and pulled out a large packet of lollies and threw them at him. Jughead managed to catch them. She grabbed his laptop off his bed and opened it. Katherine guessed the passcode, but got it wrong. 

“Aw! You changed your passcode.” Katherine whined, handing him the laptop.

“Of course! I can’t have you searching through all my racy sexy files and secret sappy journal stuff.” He replied, sarcastically. 

When he unlocked his laptop, Katherine grabbed a lolly and popped it into her mouth and began to read the new story Jughead was writing. She absolutely adored his writing – it was raw and real. After reading a couple of chapters, Katherine closed the lid and placed the computer on the floor. 

“Its amazing Jug! Would you mind printing out a copy for me?” 

“Sure? What are you going to do with it?” 

“Stop being so suspicious.” Katherine said, jabbing his side with his elbow. 

The pair wastes the day talking, watching old reels and chowing down on soft drink and candy. It felt like the perfect way to end the summer break. Everything felt right. 

That night, Katherine spent a few hours drawing some sketches for Jughead’s novel. She amused herself with music and graphite until it was nearly two in the morning. When Katherine noticed, she shut off her phone and clicked off her lamp. 

When the sun rose and the light shined through the window, Katherine eagerly pulled on her jeans and band shirt. She wrapped her chocker around her neck and pulled on her black Converse. She plugged her headphones into her phone and packed her bag. Katherine ran downstairs grabbed a croissant and headed for school. 

Jughead was waiting with Archie at a bench near the oval where they always sat to eat lunch. The boys looked up from their stuff. Katherine opened her bag and pushed the pages to Jughead, he stared at them. When he realised that they were linked to his novel he snatched them up. 

“Wow, Kat these are fantastic!” Jughead exclaimed. 

Betty and a new girl approached the table. 

“Hello, I’m Veronica.” She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.


	3. Thankful Heart

_-_ At Cheryl’s Party _-_

Jughead was nowhere to be seen. Katherine didn’t even know why she was here at Cheryl’s party. Cheryl had pretty much pressured the small gang of friends into coming to her party, so that she could try and play Veronica and Archie against Betty. Katherine just wanted to leave. She huffed. 

She lay back into the couch and scrolled through her phone. Nothing was interesting to Katherine at this moment. Giving up on the party, Katherine stood up and simply walked out the door. The crisp cold night’s air was refreshing against her skin. She pulled her black hoodie up around her ears and rubbed her hands together. Swinging her bag to her back, she headed off to the printing store. 

Although it was late, the store was still open just in case there was a last minute submission to the newspaper. Katherine pushed open the glass door and stood awkwardly at the counter until the man at the desk noticed her. 

“What can I do for you?” He grumbled, not bothering to make eye contact with Katherine. 

“I hoped you could print this – bound in leather?” Katherine said, placing Jughead’s book with her sketches in it on the countertop. 

“Okay.” 

A cost was settled and it was paid. Katherine stayed up all night watching the book print, making sure each page was perfect and that the drawings were aligned correctly. She could barely keep her eyes open as she stumbled out the store to her house. Katherine made herself a cup of hot chocolate and grabbed a random muffin from the pantry. She showered and changed, then wandered off to school. 

Katherine was late, but collapsed at the door. Reggie saw her fall and grabbed her off the floor. He carried her to the nurses’ office and Katherine thanked him weakly. She spent the whole morning asleep in the infirmary. 

She was resting lightly when the door slammed open, jolting Katherine awake. Placing her hair behind her ears, she smiled a small smile as Jughead’s worried voice echoed around the room.

“Where is she?” He asked the nurse, who gestured towards Katherine’s bed. 

“What the hell Kitten Whiskers! You scared me half to death when Reggie told me about how he carried you here.” Jughead grabbed Katherine’s hand, causing her to blush slightly. 

“I was just tired.” Katherine chuckled lightly. 

“What were you doing that made you this exhausted? Kat this isn’t normal!” Jughead exclaimed. 

Katherine pointed to her bag. 

“Give it here and help me to the common lounge and I’ll tell you.” 

Jughead reluctantly helped Katherine out of the infirmary and into the common. Everyone was sitting and eating lunch. Betty and Archie rushed over to the duo. 

“Oh my gosh Kat, what happened?” Betty asked. 

“I fainted, that’s all.” Katherine smiled. 

“Why?” Archie said, confused.

“That’s the golden question.” Jughead sighed. 

Katherine sat down, with Jughead beside her. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the novel bound in brown leather. Jughead took the book from Katherine’s outstretched hand. 

“For me?” He asked, quizzically.

Katherine nodded her head. 

Jughead flipped open the cover and gawked. His eyes widened, his mouth agape. 

“Kitten Whiskers, you did this for me? You printed my book!” 

Jughead was ecstatic – bouncing off the walls excited. 

“Come here!” He gasped, pulling Katherine into his lap and against his chest. 

Katherine giggled into Jughead’s chest. Veronica entered the room. 

“Okay eclectics, we get it – you love each other.” She rolled her eyes. 

An awkward silence befell the room. Archie coughed, staring at Veronica. 

“Hey guys, why don’t we go to Pop’s after school today?”


	4. Broken Heart

Katherine meandered over to Pop’s when the school bell sounded. She inhaled the crisp air of Riverdale, contently observing people as they rushed home or off to sport practice. Katherine wasn’t expecting to bump into anyone on her way to the diner, but she stumbled into Fred Andrews – Archie’s father. She hadn’t seen Fred since the summer started, when Archie was working for him.

“Hello, Mr. Andrews!” Katherine chirped.

“Ah, hello Kat. I haven’t seen you since summer started.” He said, small smile forming. 

“Yeah, crazy how time flies…” 

Archie joined the duo. 

“Hey Dad. Katherine you’re heading to Pop’s right?” He asked, running a hand through his ginger hair.

“Yeah, mind if I join you?” 

Archie shook his head. They said their goodbyes to Fred and continued their walk to Pop’s. The pair had idle chat as they climbed the steps to the front door of the olden diner. As they entered, the bell rang and Pop Tate pointed them in the direction of their friends. When Katherine saw that Betty was sitting next to Jughead, a twinge of sadness struck her heart. For as long as she could remember, Katherine had always sat next to Jughead. The two were always stuck together. Katherine pulled off her hood and slid into the booth, sitting across from Jughead. 

“Hey guys, I wanted to let you know that I’m writing a novel about Jason Blossom’s murder.” Jughead said, cheeky smile lighting up his features. 

Betty rested her hand on Jughead’s forearm. Katherine inhaled. “That’s wonderful.”

Katherine only nodded in agreement. Archie sensed her uneasiness and asked her if she wanted anything to eat or drink.

“Thanks Arch, just a double choc shake please. I’ll get next time.” 

“Sure thing, Kat.”

Archie disappeared to the counter to order. The three left at the booth sat in a somewhat awkward silence. Katherine let her head lean on the wooden window frame. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Betty and Jughead having a hushed conversation. She couldn’t decifer what their lips were saying, but she felt uncomfortable at their closeness.

When did they get so close? Was it when she was on the Defence Force training camp over the summer? 

Archie returned to booth, breaking the awkward silence. 

“Hey Kat, weren’t you saying that your parents were away on deployment?” He asked tentatively. 

Kat looked over at him and Jughead’s head snapped to her. His eyes were full of worry. She smiled.

“Yeah, they’re out for two years at a base. I’m not sure on what grounds – something about medical training. But yeah, so, the house is free to be used for whatever until they get back.” Katherine shrugged.

“Are you alone in the house?” Jughead asked. 

“Apart from Rex, no.” Katherine smiled.

“Who is Rex and why haven’t I met him?” Veronica appeared beside the booth.

She slid in next to Archie squishing Katherine against the wall. Katherine sighed.

“Rex is my dog, a German Shepherd.”

“Yeah, Vegas and he use to play together as puppies.” Archie added. 

“Anyway, if you guys would like to come over tonight we can order a pizza or something and chill?” Katherine offered. 

The group agreed and the chatter continued until everyone had had at least two milkshakes each. Katherine and Jughead shared a massive sundae like they always did. 

At least something was still the same. 

Katherine left the group at Pop’s to go home and set up for the evening. She grabbed out plastic plates and cups, serviettes and cutlery. Grabbing cartons of drink from the basement, she stocked the fridge full of soda and cider, knowing that Archie would find a way to sneak in a bottle of vodka. 

The gang arrived promptly, parading in – causing Rex to bark. He jumped at the handle, whining to be let in. Katherine called him inside. 

“Hey Rexy!” Archie laughed, getting jumped by Rex. 

“Your dog is so cute!” Veronica giggled, “But please don’t slobber on my new bag!” 

Katherine called Rex over to her as she put on a random horror movie. She dimmed the lights and took up her spot on the floor next to Jughead, chucking a blanket at him like they use to. The familiarity of the situation calmed Katherine – she was happy. Rex curled up next to her. 

Half an hour into the movie, Archie took drink orders and came back with plastic cups full of different soft drinks and vodka. 

“Pick your poison, guys.” 

Katherine grabbed for the Coca-Cola cup and downed it. She grimaced, grating her teeth.

“Holy heck! That was a lot of vodka.” 

The vodka bottle was put on the table. At different points in time, someone would reach for the bottle and take a swig. Katherine wasn’t a massive fan of vodka; in fact she rarely drank alcohol. In a tipsy state, Archie was somehow able to convince Jughead to down the rest of the bottle – on a dare. Jughead was never the one to back down from a challenge. 

As the night progressed, Archie and Jughead started to feel very unwell, nauseous and on the verge of passing out. Betty volunteered to walk Archie home, as their houses were only a few streets down. Veronica helped her support Archie as they headed out the door. Katherine was therefore left with Jughead. A very drunk, tired Jughead. 

“Come on Juggie! Up you go!” Katherine cooed, helping Jughead to the couch. 

He swayed slightly, unable to obtain a solid position. Katherine sighed and lay him on his back, head propped upon the arm rest – a pillow sat snuggly behind his neck. She reached for his shoes and undid them, putting them on the floor beside him. 

“You’re always so kind to me, Whiskers…” Jughead slurred. 

“I’m your best friend Jug.” Katherine smiled slightly. 

“Can I tell you something?” Jughead waved her over. 

Katherine knelt beside his face, “Of course Juggie, you can tell me anything.”

“I’m in love with Betty.” 

Truths often spring from an inebriated state, as there is no mental barrier to stop them. That’s why Jughead’s words cut Katherine deep. She loved him, but it was unrequited. Her heart broke in two.


	5. Lonely Heart

Riverdale had become a gloomy place for Katherine. She tried her best to keep her distance from Jughead, but she always gave in to his goofy face and eccentric personality. Every time he asked her what was wrong, Katherine waved it off with a small smile claiming that she was tired. Although it was true, it wasn’t the whole truth. However, today was different. When Jughead strode into the common area he looked defeated. Katherine could feel his disjointed nature from across the room. She continued to sketch a flower with her back to him.

“What’s eating at you Juggie?” She asked, sighing. 

Betty, Veronica and Archie strode in causing Katherine to look over her shoulder. As soon as Betty sat next to Jughead, she turned back to her drawing scowling.

“I can’t believe it guys. The Drive In is closing. One of the last places where people can come and watch a movie in their parked car. A rich place full of history and charm. Closed last night.” Jughead sunk further into the couch. 

Katherine felt sorry for him; it had been his home for many years. As the small group consoled Jughead, Veronica made her way to Katherine – peering over her shoulder and grabbing the girl’s attention. Katherine flicked her hair and looked up at Veronica. 

“What’s up Veronica?” 

“Remember how Miss Grundy’s car was spotted near Sweet Water River on the day of the gunshot? Well, Betty did a secret interview with her and got nothing. We suspect that she may not be who she says she is. We’re going to search her car tonight – are you in?” Veronica explained in a hushed voice.

“Sure, it’ll take my mind off of… never mind, it’ll be interesting and illegal to do. I’ll join you guys later this evening – I have to do something first.” Katherine accepted.

“Aren’t your parents in the military? Doing something illegal might now be the best…” 

“Well if I don’t see it, I’ve done nothing wrong.” Katherine joked, twirling her pencil.

Veronica and Katherine laughed. “I’ll see you later Veronica, I’ve gotta’ head to English.”

Katherine was able to keep herself away from Jughead and Betty for most of the day. Apart from a short meeting at lunch, she had scurried away to the library to divulge into the wonderful world of Harry Potter. After school, Katherine made her way to the Drive In. The soggy grass and stone showed the age of the place, however, Katherine only had good memories of the place. As she approached the camera room, a can landed close to her feet with a rattle. Upon looking up, she was met by FP Jones – Jughead’s father. 

“Good to see you again, kid.” He breathed, patting Katherine’s shoulder. 

“You too FP. So you got the place shut down, Jughead’s devastated.”

“He’s a strong kid, he’ll survive – he always has.” 

Katherine simply nodded. She joined FP and the other Serpents, sitting among them – a jacket was passed to her. 

“I better not, Jughead still doesn’t know.” She said, handing it back.

“The boys just wanted to say thank you. Your family was able to help them to their feet and into the military to get good money back to their families. The Serpents have your back. You’re free to roam.” FP smirked. 

“If anyone else needs assistance, I’m capable of doing it. I’m forever grateful for the Serpents’ protection.”

Many nods and smiles were shared in the group until Jughead barged in. He yanked Katherine from the ground and pushed her behind him protectively. 

“What have you done to her?” He growled. 

“Jugehad, I was just talking to your dad.” Katherine replied, trying to diffuse the tension.

“Yeah kid, just friendly.” FP said. 

Jughead pulled Katherine away from the group and to the side of the camera house. He pulled out a black spray paint can and graphitised the side of the building. 

“Jughead Jones wuz here. Classic.” Katherine recited. “You can stay with me y’know?” 

Katherine knew it was polite to offer, seeing as she had the space. However, she felt sick to the stomach knowing that if he did, she would be in constant contact with him.

“I want to be alone. I’ll figure something out.” Jughead replied.

Katherine strode off to join Veronica and begrudgingly, Betty. When she had arrived, the two were already inside the car. Veronica handed her a small purse, which Katherine opened and filed through. She found a car licence, not registered to Geraldine Grundy. 

“Guys, look at this.” She passed the card over to Betty. 

After the search concluded, Veronica and Betty offered a trip to Pop’s. Katherine declined. 

At home, Katherine collapsed onto her bed – Rex jumping up beside her. He nuzzeled her shoulder comfortingly, sensing her depressed air. Katherine smiled at him, rubbing his head. From her back, she heard Teenagers by My Chemical Romance play. She grabbed her phone. 

“Archie?” Katherine answered. “What’s the matter?”

“Actually, I was calling to make sure you’re okay. You’ve seemed a little off at school and Betty felt that you were down when she saw you today.” Archie explained.

Katherine sighed, rubbing her temples. She needed to expel her feelings to someone; it might as well be Archie.

“Alright, I’ll tell you what’s up. But, you mustn’t tell anyone – no one Archie. Not even Jughead.” Katherine warned. 

“It must be serious if you haven’t told Jughead. I promise Kat, I won’t tell him.” 

“Okay. The night of the party when the three of you left, I put Jughead on the couch. He confessed to me, Archie. Told me that we was in love with Betty.” Katherine started to cry. “It hurts Arch, it really does. I’ve had feelings for him since the day we met as kids…”

“That really sucks, Kat – I’m sorry. How about we go to Pop’s? I’ll come and get you.”

“I’d like that, but please, just the two of us. If anyone else wants to join, I don’t want them too.” Katherine pleaded.

“Of course.”


	6. Tormented Heart

True to his word, Archie promptly made his way to Katherine’s house and knocked on the door. Rex barked at the noise, altering his owner to her friend’s presence. Katherine swung a leather jacket over her shoulder and opened the door. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically but Archie was providing her with some much-needed stability. 

The journey to Pop’s was silent, but Katherine kept her arm hooked with Archie’s. She felt as if her legs could give out at any moment. Her emotions were constantly flaring up regardless of how much she attempted to control them. Archie patted her arm as they approached the diner. 

 

“I know it’s tough right now, Kat, but I’m going to have your back.” 

 

Katherine nodded her head, she believed him. He had always been with her through thick and thin. They had a cousin-like bond – enough distance to be comfortable but always around if the other needed them. Katherine was grateful to Archie and his father, over the weeks when her parents were away they would come around to check in on her. 

Pop came over to them asking for their order; one strawberry milkshake and one chocolate. The two shared idle conversation, anxiously trying to keep the subject away from how Katherine was feeling. 

 

“When are your folks getting back?” Archie asked, taking a sip of his milkshake. 

“I have no idea, Arch – this is a long deployment. At the very least, two years like I said before.” She moved fallen hair from her face. “I might be going to the summer camp over Christmas, a pre-flight course or something.” 

“Kat that’s amazing! You’re going to be a kickass pilot!” He cheered. 

“What’s this? Whiskers is going to be a pilot?” 

  
Katherine ceased up at the sound of Jughead’s voice. When she looked up to face him, he saw his arm hanging off of Betty’s shoulders. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt suddenly nauseous. Katherine quickly finished off her shake and gathered her things. 

  

“What’s wrong, Kat, are you okay?” Betty asked innocently. 

“Yeah, um, just not feeling well – I haven’t been sleeping…” Katherine trailed off. 

 

Jughead released Betty’s arm and reached out to her. 

  
“Whiskers, let me take you home?” He insisted.   
“It’s alright, Jug, I’ll take her home – you two can carry on.” Archie interjected. 

  
Katherine let out an internal sigh of relief. Archie was quick on the intercept. He rose from his seat and took a last sip of his drink. Taking Katherine by the arm, Archie moved her out of Pop’s and back to her house. 

Just before she disappeared inside, Katherine hugged Archie tightly. She started to weep into his shoulder – this was just too hard. Placing a comforting kiss to her temple, Archie rubbed her back with a grimace. 

 

“It’s okay Kat, you’re allowed to cry.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Arch, I know it’s still early but I think I’m going to get some sleep.”

“There’s no need for you to aplogise.”

 

Archie’s phone suddenly vibrated and a worrying expression crossed his face.

 

“I gotta’ head anyway, I’ll check in with you tomorrow morning before school?”

“That would be great, take care Arch.”


	7. Mourning Heart

Sunlight broke through the curtains of Katherine’s bedroom. Much to her surprise, she slept soundly and fell asleep almost instantly. The emotional baggage that she was carrying around with her exhausted her. Feeling somewhat refreshed, Katherine pushed herself up into a sitting position and lazily grabbed at her phone. The electronic screen illuminated upon her contact and she saw that she had received messages from four different people - Archie, Veronica, Betty and Jughead. She decided to tackle the messages in the order that they were sent. Katherine pulled up the message from Archie. 

 

[After I left you last night, I got caught up in a confrontation with Betty, her mother, my dad and Miss Grundy. They found out about my secret relationship with her. I was with her on the day of Jason’s murder and we were at Sweet Water River. Now that this is out in the open, I didn't want you to find out about it through the grapevine. Miss Grundy has left Riverdale and I'm also broken hearted.]

 

Katherine inhaled sharply. She wasn’t one to judge people, but having a secret relationship with your teacher was risky. In all honesty, Katherine didn't have an opinion on it one way or another. But, she was glad that Archie had chosen to confide in her properly. She replied. 

 

[Thanks for telling me, Arch. This hasn't changed my opinion of you.] 

 

The next person who had messaged her was Veronica. 

 

[Oh my god! I just saw my mother hanging around a gang member. He had a snake on his jacket. Could my mother be having an affair?]

 

Katherine swallowed hard. She knew what that was about, Katherine knew about the Serpent involvement with Hiram Lodge. FP was the one she was taking about, she couldn't throw suspicion on him. 

 

[I don't know V, maybe he was just in the way? I'm sure your mother isn't cheating.] 

 

She rubbed her temples. Katherine hadn't expected this amount of attention or subject matter to be thrust upon her this early in the morning. A small headache was forming behind her eyes. She moved onto Betty’s message. 

 

[Miss Grundy was messing around with Archie. I feel really bad about the confrontation, but I think it needed to happen. Also, are you interested in snooping around the Blossom House at the funeral tonight?]

 

Not at all in the mood to deal with Betty, Katherine replied in a short and concise way. 

 

[Arch told me about Grundy. I'll see how I feel tonight.]

 

It wasn't commonly known, but Katherine was actually quite close to Jason. They had met on the training field one afternoon while running. The duo became running buddies in the morning before school. She had also helped him prior to his death. Katherine wasn't sure if she would cope if she attended the funeral. With everything that was currently burdening her, the funeral might just break her. 

She reluctantly tapped on Jughead’s message. It was a simple one-liner, but the thought of replying to him made Katherine sick. 

 

[Whiskers, are you okay?]

 

Katherine decided to ignore him. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Katherine flopped back onto her bed. She rested a hand on her forehead and sighed. The funeral was two hours away. 

Her phone vibrated - it was Archie. 

 

[Thanks Kat, that means a lot. Do you want a lift to the Jason’s funeral? Dad’s offering a lift - we’re leaving in an hour.]

 

Unable to get herself to the service, Katherine agreed. 

 

[Yes please, Arch. I'll be at yours within the hour.] 

 

Katherine forced her body from her bed. Her entire being felt heavy and her mind was clouded. She didn’t remember the shower she took, or how she chose her clothes. But somehow, she ended up outside the Andrew’s door. 

Fred appeared first, a small smile on his face. He was obviously trying to remain as neutral as possible. Archie followed him out. He was holding one of Jason’s jackets. Upon the sight of the jacket, a tear escaped Katherine’s eye. Archie was one of the few that knew of their connection. He patted her back. 

 

“Do you kids want to ride in the bucket?” Fred asked. 

 

It technically wasn't legal, but the drive was short. Both Katherine and Archie jumped into the back of the ute. She rested her head on his shoulder as they drove off. 

The Blossom mansion soon came into view. Katherine’s breathing quickened. She jumped from the back of the car and strode towards the door with a sudden burst of courage. At the door, Mrs Blossom was taking condolences from people as they entered. Katherine stood in line. When she reached the older woman, Katherine tried her best to meet her eye. 

 

“Jason told me about you. How you two ran together in the morning. He really enjoyed spending time with you.” Mrs Blossom said, shedding a few tears. 

“I enjoyed his company a lot, I can't believe he's gone. My condolences.”

“And to you.” She pointed in the direction of the reception, but Katherine couldn't do it. 

“I'm sorry, I don't think I can.” 

 

Katherine turned away and took a few steps down the driveway. She looked around for a place to lean against, but settled for the side of the house. Just as she had sat down, the scrunching of shoes against ground caused Katherine to look up. It was Jughead. Katherine swallowed. 

 

“Don't I get a reply?” Jughead smirked, wiggling his phone. 

“Sorry Jug.” 

 

He sat on the ground in front of her. 

 

“I've been worried about you, Whiskers. You haven't been your normal, vibrant self.” He placed a hand on her knee. 

 

Katherine gritted her teeth. She needed an excuse. 

 

“I was really good friends with Jason. So all this talk about him is really getting me down.” She confessed. 

 

It wasn’t a complete lie and Jughead didn't know about her relations with Jason. He seemed to take the bait though. Jughead squeezed her leg. 

 

“Gee I'm sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“Jughead?” A voice asked. 

 

Great. Betty. 

 

“Are you ready to explore the residence?” Her ‘sweet’ voice grated Katherine. 

“Whiskers is having a bad time right now so maybe I should-”

“Jug, you promised.” Betty continued, swinging her hips from side to side. 

 

Jughead turned to Katherine. 

 

“Will you be okay?” 

 

He was choosing Betty over her. It made Katherine feel even worse. Katherine steeled herself and quickly pulled on a facade. She smiled weakly. 

 

“Of course, I think I'll take a walk home.” 

 

Jughead stood up and trod away from her alongside Betty. Another dagger struck her heart as she saw him open the door for her. It was such a simple jester, yet it instilled so much jealousy and depression in Katherine. 

Deciding it was time to leave, Katherine also stood. She was starting down the driveway when FP pulled up on his motorcycle. Katherine approached him. 

 

“Didn't think you were welcome.” She started. 

“No I'm here for you, a member needs urgent help.” FP threw a helmet at her. 

 

After fastening it, she straddled the rear seat of the motorcycle. She wrapped her arms around FP’s torso and they sped off.


	8. Distanced Heart

Katherine remained distant from everyone over the rest of the weekend. She felt terrible, but helping a stricken Serpent was taking her mind off of things. Following in her parents’ footprints was a difficult, especially since she was one person. The duties were generally spread across the three of them. The Serpents were trying their best to not turn to petty crime to get by, but some of them needed money for their families desperately. Katherine’s family helped draft resumes, pull together decent suits and work clothes and even helped draft members into the armed forces.

She got a number of messages and missed phone calls over the weekend, mainly from Jughead. Katherine ignored all of them, not wanting to deal with the emotions attached to him. When she was on her next scheduled break, she checked her phone haphazardly. There was a text from Archie. 

 

[Jughead’s been a mess. Please answer him. Also, are you coming to watch the talent show? I’d like you to be there.]

 

Sighing, she replied to his message. This would be the first message she sent since he brought her to Jason’s funeral the previous day. She enjoyed being off the grid and out of reach. It gave Katherine time to be with herself. 

 

[Tell him I’m fine – my parents left me with some work. I’ll be there Arch, I promise.]

 

Katherine grabbed her bag and headed home from the trailer park. She needed to drop off the documents before returning to FP to update him on the situation. It was going well, but she needed more time to edit the final draft of the resume. There was some construction work in the North Side that a member wanted to apply for. 

Quickly entering her house, Katherine didn’t observe Jughead watching her from across the way. Archie had told him that she was going to be around again due to the Talent Show. He was about to walk up to her house, but saw her come back out with Rex on a leash. 

 

“Okay, boy – to the Drive In.” Jughead heard her say. 

 

He followed them at a distance all the way to the run-down Drive In. Jugehad hid behind a nearby building as he watched Katherine approach his father. When Rex sat beside FP without a care in the world, Jughead knew something was up. If Rex was comfortable, then so was Katherine. 

 

“What the heck is going on here?” Jughead growled, coming out from his spot.

 

Katherine turned around to face him, slightly terrified and ready for an imminent panic attack. FP stood beside her, placing a comforting hand between her shoulder blades. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, boy.” FP grumbled. 

“No I will worry about it. Katherine has been silent for the past week and now I see her with my good for nothing father. How are you so casual with him, Whiskers?” Jughead stormed forward and grabbed her wrist. 

 

He tugged her away from his father, but Katherine dug in her heels and came to a stop. She wouldn’t go with him and return to see him kissing Betty. 

 

“Juggie, please answer me this.” Katherine started. “What feelings do you truly have for Betty?”

“I don’t see how this is related-”

“Please just answer me.” Katherine breathed. 

“I have feelings for her, we’re almost dating steadily. It just hasn’t been spoken yet.” Jughead explained. 

  
Katherine broke her hand away from his and returned to FP’s side. 

 

“I can’t go with you right now Jug, I have some things to do here.” 

“What?” 

“Leave boy.” FP intervened, pushing Katherine into a nearby building.

 

Katherine watched as Jughead ran out. It was painful to see him, painful to talk to him and painful to listen to him talk about Betty. She sat with her head in her hands, utterly defeated. He would be the death of her. 

After another hour passed, Katherine’s work at the Drive In was completed for the day. FP drove her home and she changed quickly, anxious to get to the Talent Show. When she arrived, Jughead and Betty were nowhere to be seen. A sick feeling washed over Katherine. She would honestly prefer to see them kissing in front of her, instead of wondering where they were and what they were doing.


	9. C9: Early Heart

Katherine had another restless night, which caused her to wake up early. Knowing that nothing productive would come out of her if she stayed in bed and twiddled her thumbs, she tumbled out of bed and into the shower. Post shower and feeling a little more refreshed, Katherine swung on a flannel and heaved on her boots – eager to get to school. There she could sulk at the back of her classroom and sketch until class started. 

Opening the doors to the main school building, Katherine walked the lonely halls – taking her time to get to her room. On her way past a small cupboard, she heard a rustling sound coming from within it. Curious, she pushed her ear against its door and waited. A few more scratches could be heard. Now wanting to see what was inside, Katherine grabbed the doorhandle and hoisted it open revealing Jughead, crouching and looking up at her; very confused. 

 

“Jughead?” Katherine whispered. 

“Hey…Whiskers, what are you doing here?” Jughead tried to cover up his hiding spot. 

“I should be asking you, Jugie?” She returned the question. 

“Well, why are you looking into school property?”

 

Katherine looked around Jughead’s hiding space, now observing his rucksack, pillow and clothing. 

 

“Why are you living on school property?”

“When the Drive In closed, I lost my home.” Jughead sighed, rubbing his temples. 

“You should have told me Jug, I have lots of free space.” Katherine continued. 

 

Jughead remained silent for a few moments, scrunching up his face – contorting it into a twisted, thinking expression. 

 

“Alright, but I get to take the attic!”

 

Katherine laughed happily for the first time in a long while. She was always happiest when it was just Jughead and she. They always had the best fun together. When the laughing subsided she waited for him to gather his things. The duo stalked the halls to the common, waiting for the others to arrive before school started. They trickled in one by one, but Katherine had to leave once Betty arrived. There was a limit to what she could take. As she exited the common area the bell rang, letting Katherine run off to homeroom.

After school, Katherine started her walk to the Drive In – ready to start her work with the Serpents. Jughead had decided to tail her again, this time, more confident. Just as she reached the drive way of the venue, Jughead grabbed her arm. As if it was a reflex, Katherine grabbed his arm and flipped him into the dirt. He groaned. 

“What was that for?” 

“Jug! What the hell were you doing? Following me again!” Katherine gasped, kneeling beside him. 

“You spend so much time here, why?” Jughead asked. ]  
“It’s complicated.” Katherine pulled out her phone and texted FP. 

 

[Compromised, will try again tomorrow.]

 

Once Katherine retired to her room, leaving Jughead in the attic, she pulled out her phone and dialled up FP. She held the phone to her ear waiting for him to pick up. 

 

“Hey kid, did my boy get in your way?” FP exhaled. 

“Yeah he did.” Katherine sighed.

“Come to the construction site tomorrow, we can finish off our business when I go on break.” He replied. 

“Sounds good.” She confirmed. 

 

The next day during lunch, Katherine faked a headache and got out of school for the afternoon. She wandered over to the construction site, happening on Fred along the way. 

 

“Are you okay, Kat? Why are you out of school?” He asked, concerned. 

“A headache, I felt like fresh air would do me good – just kind of wandered here.” Katherine hummed. 

 

Fred only nodded, continuing on with his work. Katherine continued on her way to find FP, eventually finding him along with a few other Serpents. They were sitting in a circle eating lunch. 

 

“The Basilisk arrives.” FP threw his arms in the air, welcoming her. 

 

She took a seat beside FP and they started talking business. It was just about the finalising of a few documents, of which FP handed over to her to sign. Swiftly signing them and passing them back to him, Katherine left the group as they returned to work. Happening upon Fred’s office, she stepped inside – almost directly into him.

 

“Hey Kat, Archie and I were going to join FP and Jughead for dinner at Pop’s. What do you say? Care to join us?” Fred offered. 

“Oh, Mr. Andrews I couldn’t intrude.” Katherine tried to wiggle her way out.   
“Nonsense, your parents are good friends of ours too – you wouldn’t be intruding.”

 

Katherine only nodded. 

 

~*~

 

Katherine joined the men at Pop’s later that evening. She arrived after the father-son duos, but pulled up a chair to sit at the head of the table they frequented. Pop’s strolled over just as she sat down. 

“Chocolate milkshake?” 

“Yes please.” 

 

The men welcomed her and the conversation quickly flowed. The meal felt awkward to Katherine – being the only one there without her father. She would have loved to see him again, as well as her mother. Every now and then she was giggle and laugh, forcing herself to respond to whatever the guys said. Whenever they asked her if she was okay, Katherine waved her hand and blamed it on her imaginary headache. After finishing her burger and onion rings, Katherine rose and pushed her chair away. 

 

“Thank you for the invitation, but my head’s really hurting. I think I’m going to go home and take some meds.” Katherine started. 

 

Everyone said goodbye to her with Archie and Jughead standing to give her a hug. As she let go of Jughead she let him know that the spare set of keys lived under the cactus beside the front door.


End file.
